Dream: The Wish Your Heart Makes
by Anonymous 327
Summary: Kate's thoughts on Tony's comments in the car. TATE, naturally.


Rating: G-PG...I'm not sure...PG to be safe. If you aren't mature enough to watch the show, then you shouldn't be here. ;)

Spoilers: Uh...last nights eppy...why is it I'm drawing a blank on the title? Possibly Bete Noir...

Pairing: Tony/Kate

Disclaimer: I don't own Kate, I don't own Gibbs, I don't own Abby, I don't own Ducky...hopes no one notices that Tony was left out Okay...I don't own Tony.. But if he really likes brunettes...I have my chances...Evil

Wow...I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I've never published a fanfiction here, I've never actually published a whole one before. And I have never tried my luck with a NCIS one. lol!

I normally am not a one-shot thingy person, but I was in holding my little sister, afraid to move in case she wakes up, and did I mention I was bored oughta my mind? So I got this little thingy in my head.

Enjoy, please, if you take the time to read it, please take just a few more seconds to review. If you guys like it, I might do a long story (TATE of course!). Kinda of a sequel, its sorta hinted at. Or maybe I can make this into a story

Dream: The Wish Your Heart Makes

It was cold. For a March near Washington, D.C. it was very cold. And it was night. And Tony Dinozzo was sitting in the driver's seat beside me.

Normally in March we are ready for Easter. Normally I already have my tee-shirts on. Why is it this year is so different? Why am I feeling like its a bad thing to be cold when your handsome partner is sitting next to you? Not that I'm tempted at allah! these thoughts! I reach for the binocoluars to view the house better. But first, I actually have to wipe the frost from the window.

My mind wanders back to Tony. Looking at him, he appears to be asleep. I make a mental note to pass that information on to Gibbs. I shake Tony, telling him to wake up.

He is awakewhy am I not surprised? He might be annoying, he might harrass me like no one else dared, not even my brothers, but he was an efficient agent. At least most of the time.

"They presssssssss their bodies togther." Tony accompanied these words with his hands, showing the abilities of the Eskimos. But then, the Eskimos weren't NCIS agents with a partner like Tony. I'm sure then they might back off warily, and freeze.

Press our bodies togther! What in the world was he saying? Did he really think I would do that? Because, it wouldn't take a lot of pressure for it to happen. At least for me.

"Of course," Tony continued, " The effect is greatly improved if you're naked."

Now, I wasn't liking the mental pictures in my head. Okay, maybe I was sort of liking them. But in a bad way.

So I had said Tony and I were like brother-sister. That was true, then. It still is. There are some people who are just like that. Tony is like my big brotherhe always has my back, he annoys me. I have three big brothers, Tony is like them. Except for the fact that I could do something more with Tony. Not that I'm in love with himmaybe its more like a crush? No, it goes further then that.

I've always been wary of guys. Tony blows through girls, and I've had my share of men. But for me its different. I don't trust people. Maybe its my occupation, maybe it was things that happened in my childhood. Men especially. TonyI've trusted Tony. Besides my family, these co-workers have been the first people I let my defenses down with. Ever. Now, these new thoughts on Tony, well, they weren't exactly new. When I was held in autopsy, reality faced me. It was the first time I had faced such a situation. I really thought Ari, well, in truth, would force me to go back to my fears I've had since the seventh grade. I kept seeing Tony, knowing he and Gibbs were doing all they could.

I lept back to reality. Again. The thoughts of being closeso close! to Tony was more than I could imagine. His strong armsI winced.

"There is not enough liquor on the planet for that to happen, Tony." Good job, Todd. A smart reply.

"Oh, I wasn't suggesting the naked part." he placed a hand on my shoulder, massaging it and bringing warmth to the area. I shivered. This time, not with coldness.

"But if you really want to freeze, freeze." He removed his hand, and I felt colder than before.

I really couldn't sort out my thoughts. I really was considering this. But things had happened before, I wasn't ready. Tony was a co-worker, yes even a friend. Someone I could spend my life with. Last time I got involved with a co-worker, he ended up hurt. Everytime I got involved with guys, period, I ended up hurt.

So maybe I can sit and suffer in the cold. Maybe these dreams are wishes my heart makes. But do I really wish them?


End file.
